Evil Unite
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: Evil from different dimensions have been gathered, an evil, revengeful soul is commanding them. Contains MANY crossovers, but mainly naruto world.
1. Chapter 1

I am slightly sick of the good guys always winning, the bad guys dying, their plans failing, so this story is one of evil that is strong enough, so well structured, so perfect that it could never be beaten.

CONTAINS MANY cross-overs

ALL CHARACTERS AND OBJECTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS, I DO NOT OWN ANY, ALTHOUGH I WISH I OWNED 4 OF THEM...

* * *

'' Thought, "" Speech, Action ( )

* * *

High above the ruined city of Midgar, two swordsmen fight for the sake of their world. The first swordsman had spiky blonde hair, his sword was a buster sword called First Tsurugi, a gigantic sword that was made up of 6 other swords, the complete sword was nearly the same height as him and nearly as wide. The second swordsman had long silver hair, an incredibly long and thin sword called Masamune. They both had blue eyes that had a strange yellowish glow, brought about because they had both been affected by the lifeforce of the planet, "Mako".

This battle had happened once before, the blond haired warrior, Cloud, fighting to save the planet, while the silver haired warrior, Sephiroth, hated this world and wanted to destroy everything. Both men had been experiments, Sephiroth was born because of an experiment with JENOVA cells, Cloud was a failed experiment, to 're-create Sephiroth'. Cloud had won the first time they fought, yet this time it seemed to be the other was around.

"What is most important to you? Would you give me the happiness of stealing it from you?"

"I pity you who understand nothing... There is nothing that isn't important!"

_**LIMIT BREAK: LVL5 OMNISLASH**_

"Stay there for me, trapped in memories."

"I…I won't become a memory."

Sephiroth, The One Winged Angel, floats up and disappears in black feathers. Kadaj is left behind, but eventually becomes one with the Lifestream. Healing rains cure the world of the plague and once again peace is brought to this world.

In a different Dimension, planet Earth is under attack, by huge robotic entities, the Decepticons. Their leader Megatron is looking for an object of limitless power, the Allspark, the devise that created their race. Yet where ever there is Decepticons, there will always be the Autobots. The leader of the Autobots is Optimus Prime, Megatrons' brother. Battle rages throughout the world, losses on both sides, the human getting caught in the crossfire as well. Megatron finally gets close enough to the Allspark, but one human, stands in his way. Megatron is right above the Allspark, and tries to absorb its power. The Allspark was too great, he started to melt and die.

At the exact same time, long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away the evil sith lord Darth Sidious was using the dark side of the force to generate lightning. The Force is a mysterious power; it gives you great power, and also guides life, and destinies. With everything there is a good and evil, a light side and a dark side. The Light users were called Jedi Knights, and the Dark were sith lords, both had laser swords which were called Lightsabers. The highest among the Jedi were called Jedi Masters, and the strongest sith were given the title of Darth, or lord.

Darth Vader once was a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, but gave in to the dark side, his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi left him for dead on a volcanic planet. Sidious found him and turned him into a bionic shell of a man, being kept alive by his suit. Vader was one of the strongest and most feared in so many galaxies. When Sidious used the Force Lightning on Vaders' son Luke, he decided that he must do a fathers duty, and betrayed his master. Sidious retaliated with his last bit of life and fatally wounded Vader.

"Luke, remove my mask, I want to see you with my real eyes." Vader died and Anakin had returned, his body disappeared into the light side of the force.

On the Planet Earth in the late 19th century, in a country called England, the city of London, a serial killer, with an unknown name, but given the alias of, Jack the Ripper. He killed five known people and possibly six others. He was never caught, almost as if he had just disappeared.

Roughly about the same time period also in London, a doctor by the name of Jekyll has a strange potion, which brings out the evil or the good in any man. When he drinks it he turns into an evil man known as Mr. Hyde. The real Mr. Hyde, who is evil, turns into Doctor Jekyll, but the potion has strange affects. They start to swap without the potion, and it was lasting longer each time. In the end both commit suicide whilst permanently as the other.

Present day, Earth, a hidden world of wizards and witches exists; the wizard world had an evil entity that had immense power, and his soul was broken up into seven parts called Horcruxes. This man was called Voldemort; he had nearly died before, when he tried to kill Harry Potter. The spell bounced off Harry and hit Voldemort, reducing him to a weak shell of a man. Voldemort used a ritual so that Harrys' protection would not affect him. A few years later, the final fight between them began.

A wizarding school against dark forces, an epic battle taking place everywhere you look. The two leaders of each side were locked in an amazing battle, Voldemort had the ultimate wand, but he was not the true owner, Harry was, Voldemort was then killed, blasted across the room, hitting the floor with a lifeless thud.

In the city of New York a hero with mutated genes knows as Spiderman is in battle with his strongest foe a creature that was once part of him, the Symbiote known as Venom. The two fought many times before, whilst Spiderman was more agile and fast, the huge symbiote was stronger and had greater endurance. The current fight was taking place in an old abandoned warehouse, it was big enough to fight but so dark that you could only see a little bit in front of you, this made in hard for Spiderman to use his eyes, but his 'Spidey-senses' allowed him to react, although Venom had no problem seeing him. The black symbiote had blended into the darkness, his victory seemed certain, slowly he came up behind Spider-man, ready to kill him, him massive fist about to connect with his victims' neck… Spider-man ducked, his fist hit an old bell. The bell then resonated, causing agonizing pain to the symbiote: the ringing of a bell is the symbiotic creatures' one weakness. The symbiotic goo left its host and fled into a dark corner on the other side of the warehouse. The powerless Eddy Brock tried to run away from the red and blue do-gooder, but to no avail. As he was taken to jail he wondered one think: why was there always a bell? The symbiote was not found.

In another dimension a world of ninjutsu and fighting, the last brothers of the Uchiha fight to the death, a long battle, only one survivor. Both having used up all their Chakra, both used their last life saving techniques, both in the hands of death. Itachi slowly walks towards his younger brother, his eye sight failing from the Mangekyou Sharingan, ready to pluck out his eyes, slowly, one foot in front of the other. His hand right in front of his younger brothers' face… 'I have been to badly injured, I must go out in style… wait I feel something in my soul…'

coughs up blood, flicks Sasukes forehead, falls to the ground.

At the same time in a hidden underground the leader of The Akatsuki, Pein, is busy sleeping; a strange figure enters his room through the floor. "Itachi is dead, just as he predicted."

"You woke me up for that; I can sense his soul leaving the area, even in my sleep."

"Sorry Leader, but I can also sense a strange presence in the room; I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"ME, HA, I am always safe, always alert, always ready, nothing could ever take me by… Sur..pri…se…"

(POOF)

In a different dimension, a group called the Espada, were preparing to take over the living world and soul society. But waiting for them in the living world were the 13 squads and their captains and a few other fighters. Most of soul society's forces were at the point of entry, the Espada were slowly breaking through to the living world, the leader Aizen about to give a victory speech.

"Friends today we shall…"

(POOF)

Between dimensions a super genius drifted along on his indoor beach, his name was recently changed from Sias Ruler of all, to Haganekage. He had taken the Nintendo Wii and his dimension traveling devise and sold it as his own in different dimensions, but he had changed the subliminal messages of the Wii from 'You will play our games' to 'You will be my slave', and 'buy more of my things' and 'worship me and respect all waffles.'

"I love my private beach, no people around, so I can…Computer minion!"

"Yes, I'm on it, I know what to do."

"Well do it faster!"

"Shut up!"

"No, make me."

"Fine I won't stop the strange thing coming towards you."

"Fine, don't."

(POOF)

* * *

"I have called you all here today, so that I can get my revenge, the pain I have felt, will now be returned. I took most of you from the claws of death, so your bodies might be diffrent, but you are all stronger."

The light shows who is in the room, evil from different time and space, all of their bodies had changed in some way. The Vemon creature was now a complete being, its own body was powerful and fast, his strength had doubled since he was with Eddy. Jekyll and Hyde had fused into one entity, a fearful sight. Voldemort was in his old body, although he had a scar across his left eye, Harry had returned the favour. Jack was slightly taller, and had a coat full of endless blades. Vader had his flesh body returned and his age was restored to before he fought with Obi-wan, his skills had not. Pein had no change to his body, but his other bodies were now able to come and go when they wanted. Aizen had his hair slightly more gelled back. Sephiroth had his one wing altered, it was now permanent. Itachi had his eyes restored, and had the permanent Mangekyou. Megatron had been placed in a computer, his body was busy being built. The Haganekage, formally known as SIAS RULER OF ALL, had no change to his body, he already had hundreds of operations done to him.

"Who are you and where are we?" Asked Pein, who was the first to recover from the transportings effects.

"You are in my secret base, in the town of Konoha, in the ninja world, for most of you in a different dimension."

"Wait, so you just took us from our worlds, ruined my plans for enslaving my world, and thought that we would all be happy to work for you?" Yelled the Espada leader.

"Well, most of you were dying when I took you, and two of you that were not dead yet, I have seen the future, only one of you does anything in the end, but I plan to change that."

"How could I have been beaten, my plan was perfect!" Proclaimed Pein and Aizen.

"You both get killed by teenagers, think about what you have done to people lately, the answer is there. And if you still don't believe me, look at the monitor above you."

* * *

"You proved you point, what do you want us to do."

"Well first I will tell you your ranks, then your jobs. Haganekage, you are right under me, then it is Pein, then Aizen, Itachi, Sephiroth, Vader, Venom, Jack, Megatron, Hyde/Jekyll(sorry about your bodies), and Voldemort. Haganekage, you are in charge of financial andentertainment-"

"I'm not rich, how many times do I have to tell people?"

"As I was saying, Pein you are in charge of security, Aizen you are my tactical adviser, Itachi you are my torturer, Sephiroth you are my commander in charge of my army. Vader you are my bodyguard, Vemon you are in charge of my capture squad. Jack you are a medical officer and reserve fighter, Megatron you are my technology guy, Hyde/Jekyll... Hekyll you are my second medic and mad scientist. Voldemort you are my cook."

"I am not paying for you, I'm leaving."

"You can't you will never find you way out!"

"I'm a dimensional traveller, I have a better transport thing than you, and a better technology guy, so ha."

SHEWMMM

"He'll be back. Now to show you my true identity..."

* * *

The first chapter of what I hope is a good story. PLEASE REVIEW, comment, give ideas, TRY AND GUESS HOW THE EVIL LEADER IS. (Hint from Naruto or Bleach)


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Evil

**-Insert Drumroll and sound effect that will play when we discover the answer to life-**

YAHOO, I finally got around to doing it, I wrote a second chapter, I forgot what it felt like, I have been making so many new stories, currently I have 10, anyway, this is a story about EVIL, a true evil organisation, evil from many different dimensions have been called together by one person...  
I wrote this because I am getting sick of the fact that the evil group always gets defeated/fail: Akatsuki, Espada, Team Rocket, All the evil people in Power Rangers, all the villans from Marvel, etc.

Has MANY cross-overs, also two real people, with changed names... I do not own the rights to any, except one, I have made myself a character based on what my friends say I am...  
I wish I owned the rights to five of the subjects in the story.

Chapter 2 the Real Evil

* * *

"I need you to get training, you are all strong enough, but I need you to be evil enough. So you will fight each other or kill more innocents in a more evil way, it will be stopped when one is clearly the eviler; sensors will monitor you and tell me what I need. Now everyone go into your selected room, and be ready. And do not worry, when you leave the areas all of your energy will be restored and your injuries banished."

Megatron killed lots of people but could not beat Hekyll eating the corpses. Voldemort could not beat Venom and was forced to stop.  
Jack was carving up hundreds of innocents; but could not beat Itachi and his ninjutsu.  
Sephiroth and Vader were close; the killing speed and abilities were so similar, slicing through all things in their paths. Sephiroth won in the end when he used his Materia.  
Pein and Aizen were neck and neck; both using everything he had to be better than the other. The outcome was by a team of six, the winner was Pein and his five other bodies.

The second rounds were beginning, Itachi and Sephiroth in fast paced and insanely epic fight. Both were strong, both had powerful abilities; Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu were negated by the one wing, all of the Materia were on clones. In the end Sephiroth summoned Meteor and Itachi summoned Susanoe, the outcome was impossible to tell the area was destroyed, along with all the sensors. They would have to fight different people.

Hekyll and Jack fought and the winner was Jack. The hybrid could not avoid the blades; his new body was confusing for the two hosts.

Sephiroth beat Venom is seconds. Pein beat Jack in less. Itachi painted his nails.

Itachi, Sephiroth and Pein, the three finalists, all skilled, all deadly and all had massively powerful abilities. But Pein and his six bodies could not withstand the power and speed of the One Winged Angel and the Sharingan; user with restored eye sight. Their combined attacks were too much, both anxious to get back to fighting each other.

And so the two fought each other again, an epic battle began, again, so epic that if you were to write it down and then read it, your soul would be enlightened, you would gain unlimited knowledge and power, be able to create the world's greatest manga series, and the world's greatest waffle, and the universes best song.  
They knew each other's abilities and styles, knew what attack they chained together, everything about the others fighting. It would be a long fight, so everyone else went to do something more interesting. After seventeen weeks the fight looked like it was starting to end.

Both combatants had lost all energy, all MP, all chakra, both were lying on the ground trying to out stare the other. After four days without blinking, they started to exhaustedly swat at each other, after five days of that, they tried to out 'not move' the other, so after a week of not moving they decided to play Jan-Ken-Pan (rock-paper-scissors), Itachi's Sharingan made him the winner,he decided that the next test should be a game of Hangman, Sephiroth won that by using the names of one of his final forms: 'Bizzaro Sephiroth'. He decided that the final winner is the one who can give a real heart-warming smile and laugh.  
Sephiroth won, he thought of the fire in Nibelheim burning something cute and fluffy. Itachi thought of Sasukes face when he flicked him.

"Well done, but I have one more test for you." – Claps twice -

(POOF)

"What? Where am I? …I told you that I'm not paying for anything!"

"Wait, Haganekage I am having a contest: who is the most evil, the finalist is Sephiroth and you are the only one who has not fought, so get ready."

"Fine, just give me a few second." – Snaps fingers-

(SHEWM)

A small hyperactive, very curious and irritation humanoid creature appeared.  
"What, I was busy."  
"This is Myotis; he is my technology expert, secret weapon and friend. I need to prove how evil I am to these people."

"Why should I help you?"  
"Because I said so, now do it."  
"Well why must I do everything you say?"  
"Because I am in charge, now do it!"  
"Well who said that you're in charge?"  
"I am in charge, besause I am responsible, and I'm bigger."  
"Well you have fake teeth!"  
"No I don't, now do it, and I'll give you a waffle."

"Okay, hang on…" a super keyboard appears out of his plams, "… hacking into their security, stealing all the important things, deleting the rest, uploading… now, done."

(SHEWM)

"Behold my ultimate evil form, I may not be very mean, but I can change my appearance into that of pure evil in seconds!"  
"My eyes, I just lost my Mangekyou again, you are truly powerful!"  
"Why are you in a dress?"  
"You asked me to show you how evil I am, and so I did."  
"Yes you are the most evil one here, but please change back, I beg you please take off your dress, and put on normal clothes!"

"Now to show you how I kill. Myotis Attack!"  
-High pitched screech noise and two thuds, the area destroyed, blood everywhere-

"You just killed Megatron and Hekyll, how and why did you do that?"  
"Well easily, I just can, and why not?"  
"Good point, but now I need a new tech and insane medic."  
"Pick me, me, me, pick meeeeee, pick me, pick me, pick me, pick me, meee, I won't stop poking you until you pick me." Myotis jumps up and down while poking everyone.  
"Fine that thing is the new tech guy and insane medic… Is he going transparent?"  
"He does that from time to time, but you should see him when it's cold, now that's amazing, and very creepy!"

"So Myotis show me your abilities."  
"… TADA…"  
"You didn't do anything."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now do something!"  
"…TADA…"  
"You didn't do anything again."  
"No I did, I said 'TADA', that is doing something, so ha, in your face!"  
"I will kill you if you don't do something impressive!"  
"Fine… TADA"-Strikes an impressive pose-  
"Well it was an impressive pose, but can you do anything else besides saying 'TADA'?"  
"Yes, I am powerful when I need to be, and only half of me."  
"What do you mean by 'half of you'?"

"Only the right side of my body is any good, I wanted to replace the left side of my body with electronic gadgets, but '**someone**' would not let me use his hidden lab!"  
"For the last time I don't have a hidden lab, all I have is my gigantic floating inter-dimensional traveling mansion, and ten summer homes in every country, in every dimension."  
"You forgot about the slaves and your platinum fake teeth!"  
"I don't have fake teeth, it's just a coating, and it's not made out of platinum."  
"Ha, you forgot to deny your slaves."

- Two hours later-

"Shut up! You two are really strange."  
Together: "Thank you."

"Anyway, moving on, what medical skills do you have that would make you a good insane medic?"  
"I never said that I wanted to be an insane medic."  
"Not you Haganekage! I was talking to that thing."

"I have an unsteady hand, I get distracted very easily, I don't have much experience, I fool around, I like poking things and I don't know what a spleen looks like."  
"You are perfect."  
"Yes I know." –Strikes a pose-

"Itachi will show the two of you around."  
"How, I can't see, the horrific sight of Haganekage in a dress has damaged my eyes!"  
"Fine, Jack will show you around."  
"Call me Hagan."

"So have you decided to stay and work together, and make an unstoppable evil force that will conquer all dimensions?"  
-Whisper to each other- "On one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"We can fool around whenever we want."  
"Okay fine. Now the rest of you go to your areas and read you training instructions. Hagan and Myotis stay behind."

"What do you want?"  
"I will now give you your equipment: Hagan, you get a communicator that works in different dimensions and a key to your room. Myotis you get a cookie, a communicator, a key to your room and a straitjacket."  
"WAHOOOOOOOOOO, I get a cookie, I get a cookie… wait… What colour's the straitjacket?"  
"It's sort of silvery grey colour."  
"…"-Gets a huge smile, states twitching- "WAHOOOOOOOOOO!!" –Starts jumping up and down.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"The question you should ask is 'what's not wrong with him?'"

"Well since you two were not here the last time, you missed out on me revealing my true identity… I will show you … could one of you get the light; I want a more dramatic effect…thanks, okay… I really am…"

* * *

You still have to wait, but while waiting, you can guess who the evil leader is, here is another hint: he is male...and has hair, and has friends/comrades, and will never be expected (From bleach or Naruto)  
You can tell me who you think it is in a review, also how you think the story in going so far, or how your day was, anything, just give me a review or seven.  
If you can guess correctly, I will reward you, with something amazing...  
P.S. please review.

**P.S. 2 One of the best anime in the world is Busou Renkin, I would recommend it to anyone, it is truly one of the greatest ever made, and p****robably ever will. You must see it, I don't care what is takes you must see it.  
P.S. 3 if you have, then I say to you: BRAVO and GO Papillon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the shortest chapter for Evil Unite so far, I am sorry, but I am working on other N-W stories, MEPHA-WAFFLE stories and lots of other things.  
The next chapter will be much bigger, this one is just an opening into the next part.

* * *

Chapter 3 the Test

After several weeks of training the group of evil could withstand most types of torture and were strong enough to fight any other member equally; to an extent. Some of the members could fight against the normal forms of others, but when some powered up or went to their next forms it was a slaughter.

The normal humans were at a huge disadvantage; Venom and Jack were defiantly the weakest, Voldemort was weak in combat, but his spells nearly made up for it. Vader was strong all-round but his movements were slower than the others.  
Itachi, Pein, Aizen and Sephiroth were stronger than expected. Myotis and Hagan were by far the strongest, they were extremely skilled in mental interrogation, and only used self defense when there was no other way. They could even beat the leader, together they were almost unbeatable.

Myotis was the weak link; he had a much lower pain threshold, he got distracted more and always wanted to do other things. If the enemies knew these facts the group would fall.

"Now I need all of you to work with me, today we will all be against Myotis, he needs to focus more. So from now attack him whenever you can." The leader said over the intercom.  
"No, I refuse; violence is never a good thing." Hagan said in a serious tone.  
" You do know that this is an evil organization, we don't normally do good things."  
"I know, but we were hoping to talk you out of that, spread love and friendship."  
"No, now attack the hyper-active-creature-thing."  
"I'm not bored anymore." Myotis yelled as Sephiroths' sword burst through the wall just missing Myotis.

Itachi came up behind Myotis, lifted him up by the neck and tried to use Tsukuyomi.  
'For the next 92 hours you will be a small room with your worst nightmare.'  
'No, I won't. That can't work on me, I can cancel it. My mind works in a different way to most, I think of things that will make you terrified, I argue with myself using different peoples personalities, it takes a bit of work but it's fun. This allows me to slip into a different mindset.'  
"How in the world does that work?"

He just smiled and poked Itachi in the ribs several hundred times in ten seconds. Itachi was unconscious.  
Sephiroth tried to attack again, but the small creature-ish human ducked behind a cupboard. He then did a weird dual palmed punch into the gut of the one winged angle, knocking all the wind out of him. He then tied up Sephiroth and left him there.

Myotis made it to the computer room and set his plan in motion. He located the other fighters, locking them in rooms, he then teleported everyone to a small room in a house in a different dimension.

"Do you still think that I am the biggest liability? I single handedly stopped the whole group. Look, none of you have your weapons or other items needed to be useful. No swords, knives, wands, magic energies, I have proven my worth; I use strange logic instead of strength."  
"Well that's true but you did not beat me or Hagan."  
"I will not fight my brother, ever. Leader, you can't do anything to me right now. I have rigged systems that will teleport any objects that come near me."  
"Wait you two are brothers?"  
"Not in the normal sense. We are best friends, and work well together, and have extremely similar principals and values."

The leader lunged at Myotis and was instantly teleported to a far away land. After a few minutes of talking the group decided that they wanted to have a holiday. Myotis arranged for the group to go to the dimension that he and Hagan originally come from. After a tour the group went to get food.

Much to Myotis' annoyance all of his food kept being teleported away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I forgot to remove the system, so all of my food is gone."  
"Where's Hagan?"  
"He ducked behind the wall; he does that when he does not want people to know that he's here."  
"Oh. By the way, when are we going back? I feel very weak without my things."  
"Well we are not going back for about a month. The leader arranged a test to see how well you all work at blending in, with out and abilities or weapons. Bye see you in a month."

Hagan then told the others about his favorite foods in the dimension and wished them good luck.  
The two them vanished, leaving the rest of the group in a strange new dimension.

The leader watched his group panic; they had a lot of work to do, and a lot to learn about different dimensions.

* * *

The Leaders identity is still unknown, if you can guess who he is you will get a prize. (Hint from Naruto or Bleach).

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
